The Hunter & The Huntress
by Lori2279
Summary: Theresa's life just went down the tubes. Will Noah offer a way out?
1. Chapter 1

"Mrs. Crane, it is the ruling of this court that you retain none of the Crane assets. It is also the ruling that you keep soul custody of your son Ethan Martin Crane."  
  
Theresa dropped into her chair, as Julian started making a fuss about the injustice of a penniless teenager retaining custody of the Crane heir.  
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back. It was Noah Bennett.  
  
"Hey T."  
  
"I can't go home. I can't hear Luis telling me he knew better a thousand times a day. I can't watch Miguel and Charity bill and coo like turtledoves. I'll throw up."  
  
"Where's your son?"  
  
"Mama has him." She said.  
  
"Want to come home with me?"  
  
"I think I'd like that." She nodded. She stood up. "I can't believe Alistair let him take away the money but not the Crane heir."  
  
"Julian and Ivy do have daughters and at least one son." Noah pointed out. "Don't question good luck too much."  
  
Theresa sighed as she let Noah guide her out of the courtroom. "Wait. You're taking me home? Don't you live with Sam and Grace?"  
  
"No I got my own place."  
  
"How'd you swing that?"  
  
"Long story."  
  
"Can't wait."  
  
"Well, at first there just wasn't room at home. They finally came to their senses and renovated a space in the attic for Jess. SO I was all set to move in with Hank, but at the last minute he got a call for a job in Europe, so I got his apartment."  
  
"Have you heard from him?" Theresa asked. She looked at him when he didn't answer. "Noah? Hey, where are you?"  
  
"You've got company." He said nodding down the hall.  
  
Theresa looked, winced, and turned away before she started going the other way. "I am not in the mood for him."  
  
"I'll handle it. Hide out in the powder room for a minute or so."  
  
"Thanks." Theresa darted into the ladies' room.  
  
Ethan reached the door just as it closed.  
  
"Ethan." Noah called. "I need to talk to you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where were you? You missed the verdict."  
  
"I was negotiating a lease on a condo. Theresa needs somewhere to go."  
  
"Don't worry about her. I've got her back."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's moving in to Hank's old apartment."  
  
"His old apartment?"  
  
"He's moving to Spain in three days."  
  
"Oh." Ethan said.  
  
"But I'm sure she'll appreciate the gesture. Maybe you and Gwen can move into the condo."  
  
Ethan rolled his eyes. "Thank you for your thoughtfulness, but I doubt that'll be happening anytime soon."  
  
"Whatever. I'll be seeing you I guess."  
  
"Yeah." Ethan's cell phone rang. He looked at the display of the caller, and excused himself. "I have to answer this, but will you tell Theresa I'll stop by later tonight?"  
  
"Sure." Noah nodded as his half-brother walked away to take his phone call. He knocked lightly on the bathroom door and Theresa came out. "Let's go."  
  
HR  
  
"Thanks for the clothes." Theresa said as buttoned herself into an oversize denim shirt.  
  
"They're Hank's. He missed them while he was packing."  
  
"Well then next time you converse with him, thank him for me."  
  
"I have to say the timing's convenient, but who picks up and leaves the country in three days without telling more than one person?"  
  
"Criminals." Theresa said thoughtfully. "And secret agents."  
  
"Don't let my dad hear you say that. He'll start doing background checks into Hank's associations. And I still say you watch to many old movies."  
  
"Just Gone With The Wind." Theresa wrinkled her nose at him.  
  
"We have to broaden your horizons."  
  
"Uh To Catch A Thief is on tonight."  
  
Noah shook his head. "You're not going to give up this criminal theory are you?"  
  
"No. It's too much fun."  
  
"I think I saw microwave popcorn in Hank's kitchen. You interested?"  
  
"Yes and soda."  
  
"He has beer and tap water. That's about it."  
  
"It is definitely a bachelor's home."  
  
"You make popcorn. I'll go get some soda and maybe a pizza."  
  
"Sounds like a wonderful plan."  
  
"It's one of my better ones." Noah admitted as he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.  
  
Theresa went into the kitchen and started to search for the popcorn. She frowned when it wasn't in the first three places she tried. Bennett men were mysteries all right. She tried the bottom shelves. Reaching back she felt something metal. She pulled it out and immediately dropped it, gasping.  
  
"Oh my God." She scrambled backwards. What was Hank doing with a gun like that?  
  
She carefully inched back over to it and picked it up. It was old, but well cared for. Maybe it was Hank's.  
  
Of course, maybe it wasn't. Maybe it was just here. Nervous, Theresa picked it up with the intention of putting it back where it belonged.  
  
That was until the door opened. "Theresa?"  
  
Instinct took over. She turned around, gun pointing straight ahead. "Get out."  
  
Ethan jumped back. "Christ Theresa, what are you doing with a gun?"  
  
She put it down. "Have you ever heard of knocking?"  
  
"I did."  
  
"What about the bell?"  
  
"It's the baby's nap time."  
  
"He's with my mother."  
  
"Give me the gun."  
  
"What?" She laughed nervously.  
  
"Theresa, I know the outcome of the trial wasn't what you hoped for, but you still have your son, that's what really matters. And I know losing the money will be tough, but you have family, and me. We won't let you starve, I swear."  
  
Theresa started to laugh when she got Ethan's meaning. "Oh God." She finally got out. "You're unbelievable."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The gun is either Hank or Noah's. I accidentally found it when I was looking for popcorn. I was just about to put it back when you came bursting in. I am not having suicidal thoughts, so feel free to get real any time."  
  
Ethan looked uncomfortable. "Sorry, but you have to admit you don't have the world's greatest track record when it comes to handling disaster stoically."  
  
"Right. Look, Ethan was there something you wanted cause I'm really not in the mood to chat."  
  
"I wanted to be there today."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Are you okay? Really."  
  
"I'll be fine." Theresa said. "Look I had a movie night planned and Noah should be back soon so if you don't mind."  
  
Hurt, Ethan gave her a wounded look. "Fine, I'll go. Please call me if you need anything."  
  
"Sure." Theresa said. "Bye."  
  
He turned to go, remembered something halfway to the door. "And give me the gun."  
  
"It's Noah or Hank's. You're not getting it."  
  
"Just let me see it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's not that I don't trust you, but I want to check that that I'm not leaving you alone with a loaded gun after you lost several billion dollars."  
  
"Correct me if I'm wrong but wouldn't I be well within my rights if I shot at you since technically you're trespassing? I mean I didn't invite you in and now you won't leave."  
  
Ethan rolled his eyes. "I don't know why I even try to talk to you anymore."  
  
"Oh lighten up." Theresa opened the chamber. "See? Not loaded. Don't know where the bullets are so I can't shoot myself or you."  
  
He grinned. "Thank heaven for small favors. Enjoy your movie night, and call if you need anything at all."  
  
"Bye." Theresa said as Ethan left. The door opened again a few seconds later. "Now what?"  
  
Noah stood in the doorway.  
  
He was carrying a pizza, with two movies on top and a bag hanging from his arm.  
  
"Did I do something?" He asked.  
  
"No. I thought you were Ethan. Again."  
  
"Oh." Suddenly his eyes homed in on what Theresa was holding. "Where did you get that?"  
  
"Back of a cabinet. I found it by accident. Which leads me to my question. Whose is it?"  
  
"Hank's." Noah said.  
  
"I was only joking about the criminal thing." Theresa mumbled.  
  
Noah sighed. "I can explain, but you have to promise that Luis won't hear about it."  
  
"Oh God. I don't like secrets all that much anymore but okay."  
  
"Let's start with dinner. Did you find the popcorn?"  
  
"No. I found that and then Ethan showed up and I pointed the gun at him cause I didn't hear him knock. He thought I was having suicidal thoughts and tried to take the gun."  
  
Noah snorted. "You didn't shoot him, did you?"  
  
"No, it's not loaded."  
  
"You knew how to check?" Noah asked.  
  
"My brother is Luis. He's a cop. He owns a gun. There came a time when I had to tell him I was pregnant by Julian Crane. Trust me, learning to make sure a gun wasn't loaded was important to my continued well being."  
  
"Right." Noah nodded.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Noah. What's going on?"  
  
"Let's find plates."  
  
"You're stalling."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"You're trying to think up a good lie."  
  
"No, I'm finding diplomatic wording. There's a difference."  
  
Theresa frowned at him and then went into the kitchen. She found plates, napkins, knives, forks, and glasses. She set down two of everything, opened the pizza box, pulled out two pieces each, set them on a plate, and then sat down.  
  
She looked up at Noah. "Well?"  
  
"As you know, the Bennett family goes way back in this town. We're fine upstanding citizens, constables and police officers and farmers and taxpayers. At least one branch of us. There's a consistent line of black sheep. Way back when, in the thirties, when the Cranes took the Bennett family farm for their tennis courts, my grandfather, Ben, moved into town with his family. His brother, Thomas, left town and went to New York."  
  
"What on earth does that have to do with Hank's gun?"  
  
"I'm getting there. Be patient."  
  
Theresa nodded imperceptibly.  
  
Noah sighed. "In New York there wasn't much work. It was the middle of the Great Depression. Apparently Thomas got mixed up with a couple shady characters. Eventually, he started bringing them in to the police after they committed crimes he could not allow them to go free for. And the police began to pay him. It was the beginning of his career as a bounty hunter. Now Thomas came back to Harmony when he was old, and he saw how Sam was a carbon copy of Ben. In Hank he saw himself. So Thomas taught Hank what he knew. Hank couldn't follow in his dad's footsteps, but he still felt the call to public service. That's where Hank goes when he disappears. He's famous in some circles for being able to trace the untraceable, and bring them back to face justice."  
  
"Oh my God. Does your dad know?"  
  
"I'm sure he suspects something but I don't think it's this."  
  
"And Luis has no idea?"  
  
"None."  
  
"So why do you know?"  
  
"Cause I'm next in line. Let's face it T. Ethan's the golden boy."  
  
"Noah, that's not true. You're not the black sheep. Your mom and dad are so proud of you."  
  
"But I'm not St. Sam."  
  
"I thought you and your dad got along."  
  
Noah sighed. "We do. It's just...he expects me to do what he's done. Well, what he taught us to think he'd done. Jess is handling this whole new sibling thing pretty well, but Kay and I are having problems. Kay of course, has more problems with David, but she and Mom have always conflicted. Never mind. He wants me to get married, join the police force, have kids and eat tomato soup cake. I'm not ready to eat tomato soup cake for the rest of my life."  
  
Theresa giggled. "Don't let Grace hear you say that."  
  
"What am I? Stupid?"  
  
"Nah. So you're going into the other family business huh? What are you gonna tell your dad?"  
  
"That I have another calling in life."  
  
"He'll take that well I'm sure."  
  
"Right." Noah rolled his eyes. "You gonna keep my secret?"  
  
"Sure. There's something else I'm gonna do too."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Join you."  
  
"Oh lord." Noah groaned. "I knew you were going to say that."  
  
"So it's okay."  
  
He sighed. "Theresa, this is not cops and robbers or pretend. This isn't glamorous. It's not a safe profession. You have a child. If you get hurt, or God forbid worse, what happens to him?" He cut off her protest. "Why do you think Hank never calls or writes while he's out of town? He can't afford to let some of his associates know he has a family. It's a dangerous liability."  
  
"You make it sound like the mob."  
  
"Some of Hank's biggest contracts have come from the mafia."  
  
"Well ya know Mama's family isn't always on the up and up. I can always drop a family name or two if I get into trouble."  
  
"That is not even remotely funny."  
  
"Noah, relax."  
  
He sighed. "I just want you to think about it. Please. And then if you still want to do it, we'll find some way."  
  
"Noah there's nothing to think about. I need money."  
  
"Then get a job."  
  
"I'm trying. You keep telling me no."  
  
"A normal one."  
  
"Normal schmormal. That's boring."  
  
He laughed. "Your pizza's getting cold."  
  
"Noah, I'm serious. I want in."  
  
"We'll get you some supplies tomorrow, but I want to talk to Hank tonight about bringing you in as a full partner."  
  
"EEE!" Theresa launched herself into Noah's arms. "Thank you! You won't be sorry."  
  
"Tell me that after Hank finishes chewing me out for letting his best friend's baby sister in on the family secret and agreeing to let her become one."  
  
She hugged him even more tightly. "You are the best friend in the world." She rhapsodized.  
  
"I can hear him now. 'You did what?'"  
  
"Will you calm down? I'm sure he'll be fine with it."  
  
HR  
  
"You did what? Are you nuts?"  
  
"Hank, she needs money. She's smart. She's brave. And the best part is she looks so innocent."  
  
"She's smart but she doesn't think things through. She's brave because she's half crazy. And she looks innocent because she is innocent. I don't want to drag her into this."  
  
"Well would it help if I told you she's a pretty good shot?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I took her down to the firing range. She's not half bad."  
  
Noah heard Hank's grimace. "I guess Luis taught her how to shoot."  
  
"I guess. Listen, it's too late to back out and I think she might be pretty good at this."  
  
"You had to make her full partner right away?"  
  
"Well, I said I'd ask you."  
  
"Tell her partner pending a trial period. If she doesn't get any of us shot or killed, she stays."  
  
"You got it Hank. You're not gonna regret this."  
  
"Yes I am. Right after Luis finds out I let his baby sister become a bounty hunter."  
  
"We were thinking Luis doesn't have to know."  
  
"I like that idea." Hank laughed a little.  
  
"So how's the skip tracing going?"  
  
"This guy is pretty good at covering his tracks. I'll get it though."  
  
"You always do. See you soon."  
  
"Hopefully. Hey. Start her off small."  
  
"Collecting drunks?"  
  
"And traffic tickets. Stuff like that. You let her go after something big before she's ready and the next skip she's gonna bring in is her brother after he shoots me and skips on his court date."  
  
Noah laughed. "Take care of yourself please."  
  
"Will do. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Noah hung up.  
  
"So?"  
  
"How much did you hear?" Noah turned around.  
  
"Your side."  
  
"You start off small and on probation. If it works out you're a partner."  
  
"How small? Cause Noah, I'm really broke."  
  
"How broke?"  
  
"I have credit card payments coming due for an Armani suit."  
  
"Ouch. Let's go visit Viper."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Vincent "Viper" O'Toole. He's a bail enforcement agent. He's got an office down on the docks."  
  
"I've been down to the docks a thousand times. I've never seen a bail bond office."  
  
"He doesn't advertise."  
  
"This is so cool." Theresa said.  
  
"Calm down, okay? You're a professional now. You can't act like a kid anymore."  
  
Theresa made a face. "OK, ok, I'm cool now. What else?"  
  
"No one and I mean no one can know. You can't tell anyone. Not your mom, not Luis, especially not Luis, and not Ethan."  
  
"Yeah, I'm gonna go running to my ex-fiancé and tell him that I'm becoming a bounty hunter. I'm sure that would go over real well." Theresa rolled her eyes.  
  
Noah sighed. "I know, I know, but this is serious."  
  
"I won't tell anyone Noah. My lips are zipped on this particular fact." Theresa swore.  
  
"OK, next order of business. We have to get you outfitted."  
  
"Noah, I'm in enough debt for clothing."  
  
"This is on Hank."  
  
"Really?" Theresa wrinkled her nose in delight. "Cool."  
  
"What did I say about being a professional?"  
  
Theresa shot him a withering look. "I'm still a Girl." She said. "You've offered me a shopping spree with someone else's credit card."  
  
"Well, I'm going with you cause you need more than clothing."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well for starters a holster. And a gun."  
  
"Nothing like Luis carries. He made me fire that like once a week a couple of summers ago. It hurt my hand."  
  
"We'll find something." Noah said. "And you'll practice with it. No dodging out of that one."  
  
"Swear." She smiled. "Let's go."  
  
"Theresa, it's a little late." He told her gently. "Maybe for now you better go home and see your family. I guarantee you that Pilar is half- hysterical over where you are."  
  
"Oh right. Okay. Tomorrow? Shopping?"  
  
"Pick you up at eight okay?"  
  
"Okay. Bye." Theresa left the apartment. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2-  
  
"A bullet proof vest?" Theresa said as they entered a weapons store.  
  
"If you're made a partner you'll want one." Noah frowned. "But we're staying small for now, so maybe we should wait on that."  
  
"No. I mean you never know what's gonna happen. I should get one." Theresa looked around her. "Nice rifle."  
  
Noah gave her a look.  
  
"Oh c'mon. Your dad used to take Hank and Luis hunting all the time. I know what a rifle looks like."  
  
Mutely, Noah pointed.  
  
Theresa bit her lip. "And those would be rifles. But so are those?" Unintentionally, her tone turned the last statement to a question.  
  
"C'mon let's find you a nice little gun." Noah said leading her over to the case.  
  
"Can I help you with something?"  
  
"Hey Lou."  
  
"Noah. How's Hank?"  
  
"He's good."  
  
"Heard he left town in a hurry."  
  
"Yeah, so it seems." Noah said noncommittally.  
  
"So what's today's mission?"  
  
"A gun for her." Noah nodded to Theresa.  
  
"Okay. What kind were you looking for?"  
  
"How about that one?" Theresa pointed.  
  
"Your friend's got good taste."  
  
"I'm sure." Noah said bleakly. "Let's see it."  
  
Theresa shot him an inquisitive look. Noah winked carefully, so Lou didn't see.  
  
Theresa tested it out. "Nice weight."  
  
Noah took it from her hands. "What's the handle?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"Pearl, of course. It's a weapon for a lady." Lou sent Theresa a salesman's smile.  
  
"Pearl handled pistol? Little old fashioned, aren't you Theresa?"  
  
"I'm a lady after all. We are all old-fashioned." Theresa kidded. "I like the look of the Colt over there." She pointed.  
  
Lou shook his head. "You don't want that. Nothing but trouble." He said. "This here has a nice weight, it's reliable,"  
  
"I want to see that one." Theresa said firmly.  
  
"You heard her Lou." Noah said.  
  
Reluctantly, the man removed the Colt from the case. "Now, this here, this isn't a toy." He said, handing it to Theresa butt first.  
  
"I know that guns aren't toys." Theresa said, aggravated. "It's nice. What is it? A Colt Defender Plus?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Stainless steel slide, aluminum alloy commander receiver, a nine round clip, and twenty-two and half ounces. Am I right?"  
  
"Yes you are ma'am." A grudging not of respect replaced Lou's patronizing tone.  
  
"What do you think Noah?"  
  
He frowned at it. "How are you going to carry it?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
He frowned at it. "Well, no one's going to laugh at you for carrying a granny gun. At least this thing looks intimidating."  
  
Theresa rolled her eyes. "The guns are on Hank and do you have any thigh holsters?"  
  
Lou shot Noah a look of pity, that asked 'Boy, what are you getting into here?'  
  
hr  
  
"A thigh holster? Why do you need a thigh holster?"  
  
"Because I don't wear a lot of jackets in warm weather and besides I like wearing skirts. It makes a guy forget that I'm there to arrest them." Theresa said from the bedroom, where she was trying on her new gear. "Besides I got the shoulder one too didn't I?"  
  
Noah sighed. "Let's not discuss where you put your gun, ok? If we do and Hank finds out he'll shoot me out of a sense of duty to Luis."  
  
"What if Luis found out?"  
  
"He'd strangle me if he found out I bought you a gun. You are, after all, a recently released convicted murderer."  
  
Theresa scowled.  
  
"I can hear you scowling you know."  
  
"Okay, you ready to see if I've got this on right?"  
  
Probably not, Noah thought. "Sure." He said.  
  
Theresa came out of the bedroom wearing a skirt that stopped about two inches above her knee with a button up blouse. The skirt was the type that fluttered when she walked.  
  
He scanned her figure. "I don't see it." He announced, blushing a little.  
  
"I thought that was the point." Theresa said.  
  
"Uh it is."  
  
"Noah, you realize that you're blushing right?"  
  
"Huh? Oh am I?"  
  
"Yeah." She giggled. "C'mon let's go to dinner. We can eat at some diner and then go meet Viper."  
  
He shook his head. "One more question, then I swear I'll shut up."  
  
She raised her eyebrows, enjoying this mild feeling of power. She and Noah had been friends for years without him ever openly acknowledging that she had grown up. Not that he denied it, it just never came up as an issue. "Sure."  
  
"How are you going to get to your weapon if you need it?"  
  
Theresa didn't answer she just stared at him in the eyes, and smiled. She carefully inched closer still smiling. Just as Noah was about to say something he felt something stick in his ribs.  
  
He looked down. It was her gun. He looked back up.  
  
"You were saying?"  
  
HR  
  
"Ice water for the lady, Coke for the gent." The waitress set the drinks in front of Noah and Theresa.  
  
"Thanks." Theresa said.  
  
"Thank you." Noah said as well.  
  
"I'll be back with your meals soon."  
  
She looked around the restaurant trying to be inconspicuous. "You live in a town your whole life, you never imagine that there are places you haven't seen."  
  
"There's a whole world you haven't seen yet. T, I think we're being followed."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My half-brother. I saw him when we were in the mall, and now he's in the back booth."  
  
Theresa put her hand to her face. "Please be kidding."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Think my eye trick would work on him?"  
  
"You know that trick won't work when you have to bring in a woman." Noah complained.  
  
"That's why you're here. You get the women, and I get the men."  
  
"That sounded so wrong." Noah mumbled.  
  
"I think it's really cute that you're still capable of blushing." She informed him. "I thought you would have outgrown that."  
  
"I think that theory was proven wrong when you asked me to scrutinize you to see your holster showed."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome. So what's he doing now?"  
  
"I can't see him." Noah said. "He's hiding in a booth."  
  
"Gimme your cell."  
  
"What are you going to do with it?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"I'm going to get Ethan off our tails." Theresa took the phone and dialed. "Hullo?" She said in a British accent. "Yes, I have a message for Miss Gwen Hotchkiss. Please tell her that her fiancé, Ethan Winthrop wants to meet her at the Seaside Diner down on the docks at six-thirty for dinner. Thank you."  
  
"What did you do that for? He doesn't know that she's expecting him."  
  
"I did it so that when we leave, he can't follow without Gwen making a big stink. She should get the message right about now and she'll be on her way."  
  
Noah shrugged. "If we can't see him, how will she?"  
  
"Gwen's like a homing pigeon when it comes to Ethan. She'll find him. Trust me."  
  
"Did she attach a tracking collar or something?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Good to know." He said, as their food arrived.  
  
)()()()()()()()(  
  
Theresa entered the book cafe with a bag of clothing. They were from her Mrs. Crane days. She was donating them to charity.  
  
But not to the blonde. These clothes really needed a dark complexion to carry off. Theresa spotted Kay and approached her.  
  
"Hey Kay."  
  
"Hi Theresa. What's in the bag?" She asked.  
  
"Crane clothes." She announced. "Stuff Ivy and Rebecca bought while I was in jail."  
  
"Really? Anything in my size?"  
  
"Take a look. Let Jess and Simone look too. I let Whit go through it this morning."  
  
"Did she find anything?" Kay asked, going into ecstasy over a pink silk top.  
  
"She took a couple of the skirts. There's a blue one in there like that that would look really nice on Jess."  
  
"Why did they buy this for you?"  
  
Theresa shook her head. "No, this is what I ordered ahead of time that arrived while I--yeah. But I don't want it."  
  
"Theresa?" Kay looked concerned. "You haven't passed up good clothes since I've known you."  
  
"I kept some of it but I just wanna spread the wealth a little. Enjoy it okay?"  
  
"Hey, you forgot the bag."  
  
"You deal with it." Theresa said.  
  
"Doesn't your mom want some of it? I thought she used to send some of your outgrown stuff to your cousins and sister."  
  
"Gave her a box this morning. I got a lunch date to keep. Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Kay began to marvel over the variety of clothes in the bag, as Beth came over with a pot of coffee.  
  
"Nice stuff. I like that pink tank."  
  
Kay looked at it. "You want it?"  
  
"What?" Beth almost dropped the glass pot.  
  
"Theresa's giving away Crane clothes. I don't think this would fit me or Jess or Simone. You want it?"  
  
"Sure. Thanks." Beth took it and folded it before she stuck it behind the counter next to her bag.  
  
"Keep looking. You might find something to go with it."  
  
"It feels like Christmas." Beth said.  
  
"And Theresa's Santa Claus." Kay laughed.  
  
HR  
  
"So what do we do today?" Theresa asked. She was dressed in what she considered sensible clothing--a teeny t-shirt, jeans, and cute canvas sneakers.  
  
"Change."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go change your clothes."  
  
"Noah, I look fine." She protested.  
  
"You look distracting. We're going to a gun range. You'll make people lose their concentration."  
  
"You're overreacting."  
  
"All right, let's put it this way. Would you want to walk past a bunch of guys who are on the same intellectual level as a dog wearing that, while your brother follows you with a loaded gun is in his possession?"  
  
"I will be right back." Theresa went into the bedroom and took something out of Hank's closet. Then she came back out. "How's this? Better?"  
  
"Much."  
  
Theresa had put a flannel shirt on and buttoned the middle button.  
  
"Thank you." Noah said. "I didn't want to shoot anyone today."  
  
"You know I'm beginning to see what Kay and Jess have been complaining about all these years."  
  
"You haven't seen anything yet." He promised darkly. "Wait till Hank comes back."  
  
"He's the younger brother."  
  
"But he's had training from Luis."  
  
"My brother is too oblivious to do anything but fly into a blind rage."  
  
"Which is why we don't tell him about this. Or that. Or anything."  
  
Theresa grinned. "OK. So practice with the gun. Then do we get to go after some slime ball?"  
  
"I picked up a nice safe drunk for you."  
  
"Is he a slime ball?" She asked. "Wait, I just thought of something."  
  
Noah refrained from a sarcastic comment. "Yes?"  
  
"How do you and Hank do this here? I mean, bring them into the station and get body receipts without someone recognizing you--cause your dad doesn't know, and my brother doesn't know. So how does that work?"  
  
"We bring 'em to Vinnie. He has a cage in the office. He takes 'em in, gets the receipt, and then we get paid."  
  
"And he's never been dishonest?"  
  
"He tries, from time to time." Noah admitted.  
  
"Then what happens?"  
  
"We threaten to run his rap sheet by Sam and Luis. He wasn't exactly the most law abiding of guys in his youth."  
  
"And that works?"  
  
"Well, that or Hank threatens to call his wife. Rita likes Hank."  
  
"Like likes?"  
  
"What are we, in junior high? No, she just thinks that Hank keeps Vinnie on the straight and narrow. Rita stuck with him through the wild days, and she doesn't want to go back there."  
  
"Smart woman. C'mon let's go. After practice, I'll go collect the skip and then we can go do something."  
  
"In Harmony?" Noah asked. "Hon, hate to disillusion you, but there's not a lot to do around here."  
  
"We can go play ball at the community center."  
  
"How's Ethan?"  
  
"He's fine. Mama has him."  
  
"She must like babysitting."  
  
"She likes to spoil him."  
  
"My mom's jealous."  
  
"What? Grace has the Grandma bug?"  
  
"Yeah. I think so."  
  
"Maybe you'll meet a nice girl and cure her."  
  
"Maybe." Noah said, noncommittally. "You have the gun?"  
  
Theresa reached around her. "Right here."  
  
"Good." He said. Noah scooped up the keys. "Let's go." 


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3-

Ethan Winthrop walked down the stairs to the docks and strolled along, looking for a sign of his brother or Theresa, both of whom he was following.

He had been following them, off and on, since the end of the trial. Theresa was getting good at throwing obstacles in his path--Gwen being her favorite and most effective.

"I changed my mind. I wanna go dancing."

Ethan grimaced. Why were they going dancing together?

"Theresa, how long have you known me?"

"Longer then either of us will ever admit to."

"Then you know I have no rhythm."

Ethan grinned triumphantly.

"Your sense of rhythm is hiding. It's waiting to be discovered."

"All my girlfriends dump me after seeing me dance."

"See this is where it comes in handy to not be your girlfriend. Besides you don't need rhythm to slow dance."

"That's what you think."

Theresa shook her head. "We have work to do."

"No. We just got paid for our work."

"I mean on you."

"Me? I'm content with my flaws."

"Flaws? You mean like breaking that guy's hand?"

"He deserved it. He tried to feel you up."

"You don't know that."

"Theresa, he was a guy."

"I think that's reverse sexism. Anyway, we're off topic. Let's go have some fun."

"Dancing is not fun."

"Sure it is. You just have to have the right partner."

"You really shouldn't say that kind of thing. People are going to get ideas."

"No one can hear us. Relax."

Wanna bet? Ethan thought to himself as he imagined many different ways he could kill his brother.

"I'm not really dressed for dancing." He made an excuse.

"And I am?"

"There you go. I should take you home, pick up some Chinese food and then go to the gym."

"You weren't like this at college were you?"

"What?"

"No wonder your mother is starting to harass you about finding someone to take care of you."

"She does not harass me."

"Oh really?" Theresa took a deep breath before she imitated Grace. "Noah, you need to find yourself a nice girl. Someone who can cook and clean and give you children." She smiled. "Sound familiar?"

"She's never that blatant, and even if it did would I admit it to you?"

"Yes cause I know basically all your secrets by now so what would be the point in keeping another one? I guess dancing's out. Let's go see a movie."

Noah relaxed. "Ok, I'll even treat you to dinner."

"Just not the diner. My stomach can't take it."

"What are you in the mood for?"

"Pizza?"

"Sounds great to me."

"Let's go then."

Ethan felt an overwhelming wave of frustration wash over him. They sounded like a perfect pair of hometown sweethearts.

* * *

"And his laughter fills my world and wears your smile." Theresa sang to herself as she made breakfast for her and Miguel. 

Ethan was in his bassinet. Mama and Luis were at work.

"Why are you so cheerful?" Miguel asked.

"I'm learning to tread." She said cryptically.

"Whatever. Hey can I go with you and Noah today? Charity is doing some wedding things and she doesn't need me for it."

Theresa squinted. "You should spend the day with Reese and Kay. I bet they're feeling neglected since you've been spending so much time with Charity working on the wedding."

"Reese is taking Jess to some museum exhibit in Castleton and Kay refuses to talk to me."

Theresa bit her tongue. "Well that's strange. What about Simone?"

"Simone is taking Kay's side and besides she's busy trying to get Chad's attention."

"What is Kay's side? What's the fight about?"

Miguel looked rather uncomfortable. "I'd rather not say. Can I hang with you and Noah or not?"

Theresa shrugged. "I think you should make up with Kay." She said. "Honestly, there's no one who will ever know you the way she does."

"I'd love to make up with Kay. Only every time I enter a room, she leaves it. I call the house she either hangs up or hands the phone to Charity."

"You can come with me and Noah. We'll make you children be nice."

"Thanks."

Theresa grinned. "One condition."

"I should've know."

"Tell me what the fight was about. I have to know whether you're prostrating yourself, begging forgiveness, or apologizing."

"I slept with her."

"You idiot."

"I didn't tell you so you would insult me."

"Sorry. Gut reaction. What else?"

"I told her I loved Charity."

"Bastard."

Miguel gave her a wounded look.

"Sorry, sorry. What else?"

"That's not enough?"

"But there's more."

"Why do you say that?"

"There's always more."

Miguel groaned. "I haven't told Charity yet."

"Okay, why not?"

Miguel blinked. "You have to ask? I thought I was the dumb one in the family."

"Who told you that?"

"Not hard to figure out."

"Miguel, if you love her as much as you say you do, then you have to trust her enough to tell her that you screwed up. Otherwise that lie is always going to be between you. Always."

"I could say something about the pot and the kettle."

"I could reply something about wisdom gained from experience."

Miguel blew out a breath. "I'm an idiot, you know that right?"

"Yes but you're Charity's idiot," Theresa smiled. "She loves you Miguel."

"I still haven't figured out why." Miguel said softly. "What about Kay? How can I make things right?"

"Beg," Theresa said. "Noah's here. You aren't coming with us today. See you later."

Miguel looked absolutely pathetic as Theresa waved goodbye.

* * *

"Hey Beth, can I have a coffee please?" Theresa asked as she and Noah sat down at a table. 

"Make it two." Noah told her.

"We have a special today on caramel lattes." Beth offered brightly.

"Just coffee." Noah said firmly. "No foam, no milk, no sugar, just the straight stuff."

"What he said," Theresa agreed, with a grin. "So," she turned to Noah after Beth had left. "Admit that you had fun today."

"No."

"Noah," Theresa whined. "I know you had fun. I could tell by the expression on your face."

"You are out of your mind." He said. "I mean that in a good way, of course."

"I may be out of what mind I came into this world with but you had fun, I know you did."

He laughed at her. "You didn't flavor this, did you?" He asked Beth suspiciously. "I don't want to try some trendy hazelnut and vanilla roast. I want real coffee."

"It's non-flavored, I promise," Beth said. "So's yours Theresa."

"Thanks Beth." Theresa sipped at her coffee. "Tastes great."

Beth smiled, pleased.

Theresa snagged a seat, and waited for Noah to settle nearby. "You say I'm crazy." She teased. "But you're paranoid."

"I'm not paranoid. I just like my coffee a certain way."

Theresa arched an eyebrow. "What about the guy you thought was going to grab me? You can't say that wasn't paranoia."

"He was going to grab you."

"He was drunk out of his mind and trying to steady himself so he could run away before I put the handcuffs on him."

Noah sighed. "You can't just take my word for anything? That hurts, Theresa."

"Aw, you want me to kiss it and make it better?" Theresa giggled.

"Yeah, like that wouldn't give everyone something to report to your mother, my mother, your brother, and my brother."

"You know what, Noah? You are far far too practical."

"And you are far, far too-" The rest of his sentence was cut off when Theresa kissed him.

* * *

Luis was strolling around Harmony, casually making his rounds and contemplating his situation in life. Without planning it, he was crossing the street to the Book Cafe. 

He stopped short at the window when he saw his sister kissing Noah Bennett.

He stormed toward the door, planning to rip Noah limb from limb. Halfway through the door he froze, as an idea took root. What if Theresa did get involved with Noah?

Ethan would be a thing of the past and Julian's son would be raised by a Bennett just as a Bennett was raised a Crane.

Luis had gotten used to Ethan, but he definitely liked the new idea better.

Luis walked away from the Book Cafe, whistling.

* * *

Theresa pulled back from Noah and looked at him. 

"Umm, whoa," Theresa said quietly. "That was unexpected."

Noah blinked. "You started it, you don't get to say that."

"No, I mean, I liked that."

"You didn't expect to enjoy it?"

Theresa grimaced. Now she'd offended his masculine pride. Noah was rare for his ability to control his ego, but it appeared even her old friend had limits.

"I didn't think I'd like it as much as I did. I mean, what girl wouldn't like kissing a handsome guy but Noah, I felt something."

"Yeah?" He wasn't sure exactly how to take that. "You realize you just sent the gossip mills in this town on overdrive." He paused. "For the record, me too."

"Did I just completely screw up our friendship?" Theresa asked quietly.

"Not to mention our working and living arrangements." He confirmed. "But in a good way." He added, to comfort her.

"I'm an idiot," Theresa groaned. "I had to kiss you. I just ruined the best relationship I have right now."

"No, you didn't ruin anything." He said patiently. Hysterical Theresa was a familiar person. He knew exactly how to handle hysterical Theresa. It was seductive kissing, not little sister-ish/good friend Theresa who disconcerted him and made him paranoid.

"Really?" she looked like a little girl just then. The same little girl that had stuck frogs in her brother's sleeping bag the first time he'd gone camping with Hank.

"Really." He said. "We had to figure this was going to happen, right? I mean, you're gorgeous, and I'm-" He shrugged modestly. "Well, we're together a lot, and it was probably going to happen sooner or later, so now it's happened and we can deal with it, but in ten minutes, because I see an FTA. Sit here and wait?"

"Sure, I won't go anywhere. Promise," she smiled.

"Be right back," Noah said as he left the Cafe.

Theresa shook her head and picked up her cup of coffee. She smiled a little as she leaned back in her seat.

"Penny for your thoughts?" An all too familiar voice intruded on her musings.

"What's up Ethan?"

"I'd like to know that myself." He said amiably.

"I'm not in the mood for riddles."

"You've been avoiding me."

"No I haven't." She blushed, and refused to meet his eyes.

"Pink's a good color on you," Ethan observed, sitting down.

"What do you want?"

"I'd like to know how you are. How little Ethan is."

"We're fine," she said plainly.

"Where you are?" He tried.

"I got an apartment."

"What you're doing?"

"Working."

"Where?"

"I don't want to play twenty questions, Ethan."

"Theresa-"

"Shouldn't you be somewhere with Gwen picking out china patterns or something?"

"She attended a Swiss boarding school. She took classes in china pattern selection. Rebecca enrolled her in "Society wives 101" when Gwen was two. They don't need me for anything except a signature on a check."

Theresa sighed. Once upon a time a remark like that would've had her firmly believing that Gwen was just after Ethan for his money and that she, Theresa, was the one who loved him just the way he was. Those days were long gone. Now she just wanted Ethan to be gone too.

"Theresa, I just want to be sure that you're really and truly okay. Cause I could not forgive myself if--if anything happened to you."

"I'm fine," she said getting her purse. "And you need to stop worrying about me. That's not your job anymore. Worry about Gwen."

"Feelings aren't a faucet for me, Theresa. I can't turn caring on and off casually."

Theresa set her mouth in a thin line. "Oh really?"

"Cheap shot," he said with a wince.

"Go away."

"Not until I've finished my latte."

"This is why I avoid you."

"So it's not because my younger brother has the hots for you?"

"That is _none_ of your business!"

"Oh, did I hit a nerve?" Ethan asked in mock innocence.

"Not at all. Your brother is a friend. A good friend. He always has been and he always will be. You, on the other hand, are part of the past," she stood up. "And that is where you're staying. I'm not in your life anymore Ethan so stop standing in the middle of mine."

"If there's a problem maybe you should talk about it somewhere private?" Beth was blushing as she interrupted, and Theresa suddenly realized that everyone in the Book Cafe was staring at her and Ethan.

"I'm sorry Beth," Theresa hugged the girl who had once been her brother's girlfriend. "If you see Noah, tell him I went home."

Beth nodded. "Sure."

"Thanks," she smiled and left the cafe.

Ethan shuddered. He predicted that it would take less than five minutes for someone to repeat this conversation word for word to his mother and Gwen. What was he thinking?

He sighed. His brains had gotten him all the way through law school but when it came to Theresa, they just seemed to shut down.

Maybe it was a product of living in Harmony. Comforted by the thought that it was probably in the water, Ethan requested an iced blueberry scone for Gwen and left to do damage control.

&&&&&&

Theresa yawned as she stretched out on the couch in a pair of pajamas with red hearts on the pants. She flipped on her movie and settled down.

Halfway through the scene where Sebastian's shrink realized that his therapy had all been an elaborate ploy the doorbell rang and she paused the movie.

Getting up she looked out the peephole. She pulled back and sighed. "And the hits just keep on coming."

She opened the door. "Gwen. What can I do for you?"

"Theresa." Gwen offered a brittle smile. "Thanks for opening the door. In your shoes I don't know that I would have. I know we haven't been particularly good friends in the past few years," She bit her tongue to hold back a cheap shot like 'ever since you worked as my wedding planner and seduced my groom' "But I'd like to make peace. We're both starting new lives, and I don't want to carry a grudge for the next fifty years, because that takes a lot of energy, so I just wanted to say let's bury the hatchet in the ground, not each other's backs."

Theresa folded her arms. "What's the scheme Gwen?"

"Scheme?"

"Don't play innocent. You're not good at it. You never were. Oh and for future reference, your nose twitches just slightly to the right when you lie. So I ask again, what's the scheme?"

"We--Ethan and I-- want to leave Harmony. And as humiliating as it is to have to ask you this, please, don't stop us."

"Send me a postcard," Theresa said, closing the door.

Let her stew, Theresa thought. But antagonizing Gwen was just too easy to make it really worth her time

Another knock at the door made her groan.

She ripped it open, "Now what do you want? Oh, hi Noah."

"Well if that's the kind of welcome I can expect from now on, I might send you to friendliness class."

"I thought you were your future sister-in-law. Sorry. Beth tell you where I was?"

"Beth and a few old ladies who have decided you need a steady, unattached man in your life. Watch out Theresa, the Women's Club at church is after you."

"Then I can expect our mothers to start in on me about you and me?"

"Probably."

"Yippee. C'mon in. I was watching Cruel Intentions."

"Oh God, no. I'm not watching a girl movie tonight."

"It's not a girl movie. It has sex and violence and a bad ending for the hero who really wasn't a hero."

"You can watch it. I've got work to do tonight anyway."

"Work?" Theresa queried.

"Not that kind. Just some prep work for a class I might take."

"Prep work for what? I thought you graduated. No, scratch that, I know you did, because your mom threw a fit that it was a winter graduation and they got lost so they didn't get to tape the whole thing."

"You worry too much," Noah told her.

"I'm bored. That's what I do when I'm bored. I worry."

"Well don't, okay? It's nothing." Noah smiled at her frown and kissed her forehead before he left.


End file.
